Bowling Fun
by GollygoshGolightly
Summary: After a long and hard days work, Judy decides to ask Hiro if he would like to go out bowling with her. HiroJudy


This is just a one-shot. I've had some serious writer's block lately.

Summary: After a long and hard days work, Judy decides to ask Hiro if he would like to go out bowling with her.

Note: I don't think I will be continuing my other fanfics as I have writer's block. So thank you to all those who read and reviewed!

Sorry for any spelling that's wrong or grammar or words missing.

- - - - -

Hiro yawned and stretched his muscles. A meeting he had to attend just finished and it was the end of work for him. He gathered up all the paperwork and tucked them under his arm. Heading out of the room in which the meeting was held, Hiro made his way down the stairs and bumped into none other than Judy Tate as he reached the bottom.

He got out of the way for her to ascend the steps but she didn't. Judy was holding files that looked almost like the ones Hiro was holding. She was in her usual blue suit with a white blouse. She wore blue high-heeled shoes to match. Her hair was neat and the make-up was in place.

Hiro was wearing a white button up shirt with beige trousers. His shoes were brown. His hair was sticking up every which-way and his ponytail wasn't in the middle of his head anymore. It had moved over to the left.

"Hello, Hiro," Judy greeted with a small smile. "Are finishing now?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. Hiro had always had a bit of a thing for Judy but she was married and all he could do was dream and hope.

"Great, so am I," she said, cheerfully. "Would you like to go bowling with me?"

Hiro raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't think Judy was a bowling person but he didn't decline. "Sure," he smiled. "I need to put these folders in my office before I leave."

She nodded and said, "Yes, me too. Shall I meet you outside, by my car?"

"OK." He nodded once and went to his office. He placed the folders on his desk. He looked in the mirror that was behind the door and decided to sort his hair out a bit.

He ran his fingers through the messy strands and flattened it with the palms of his hands. He sighed as there wasn't much difference made. He straightened his clothes and made his way out to the green car Judy owned. He sat on the bonnet and waited.

It was dark now and the only light that lit the street up was the very few street lights and the moon. After about ten minutes Judy came down the concrete steps and unlocked the car with a push of a button. Hiro got off of the bonnet and got into the passenger seat.

Judy got in and asked, "How was your day?"

"Not bad," Hiro answered, putting his belt on and looking out of the window. "A bit boring and the meetings were pointless."

"Yes, I know what you mean," she laughed. She started the car and drove to the bowling alley that was about three miles away.

"What about you?" he asked.

"It was OK. There's another tournament coming up. The All Stars are entering."

"I defiantly know the Bladebreakers or G-Revs are going to enter. Tyson's not retiring yet." Hiro laughed. Judy laughed too.

Hiro felt comfortable in the car with Judy. Sometimes he couldn't hold himself together whenever Judy was around and would walk swiftly away to calm down and get the blushes under control.

At the moment Hiro wasn't blushing and his heart wasn't racing. Judy parked in the free space that was close to the bowling alley. They both got out and headed inside quickly as it was cold and Hiro didn't have a coat. Judy had brought hers.

They asked if there was an alley free and there was so they paid and changed their shoes. Hiro went over to pick the ball that suited him best and made his way over to their selected alley.

Judy came over in a huff. "You left me!" she exclaimed.

"You took forever doing your shoe laces up!" Hiro defended himself. He put the ball in the rack and went to type his and Judy's names into the screen that was above the lane. "Ladies first," he said.

He put Judy's name in then his own. He sat down while Judy chose the bowling ball she thought was best for her. She found it and Hiro shouted, "Hey, that's mine!"

Judy giggled and said, "It's mine now!" She poked her tongue out and quickly walked over to the lane, threw her arm back and brought it back forward quickly and then let the ball go. She watched it spiral down the lane.

She only managed to hit eight of the pins. The other two were separate so she would need skill to hit both of them. She waited for the ball she just used which made Hiro huff in impatience. She smirked as the ball came through.

She picked it up and made her way over to the lane again. She repeated the movement but only managed to get the one pin down.

"Ha!" Hiro said, standing and going over to the ball stand. A new set of pins made their way down while Hiro waited for the one ball they were going to use.

Hiro was glad he agreed. He was able to show off his skills in bowling and maybe be able make his muscles show a bit more. He wanted to impress Judy tonight and he didn't care if it was with bowling or something drastic.

Hiro walked quickly and made the same movement as Judy did but a bit manlier than her. He watched the ball roll down the lane at top speed and cheered when he got a strike.

"Ha! Now looks who's better!" he said, triumphantly.

"I didn't say you were bad," Judy said, looking him up and down. "But I'm just warming up." She stood to get the ball and then threw the ball down the lane.

She managed to get nine down that time and Hiro was still laughing in her face. The battle for the best bowler continued for at least half an hour. Hiro was in the lead but Judy was only five points behind.

The game ended with Hiro being the winner. He cheered until they got their shoes back and was making their way out to the car. He stopped cheering when he got into the car as Judy was able to hit him.

"So," he began. "Why did you invite me out to bowling?"

She shrugged. "Just fancied it."

"Why didn't you take Max?" he asked, frowning.

"Because he's my son and I can only have mother-son fun with him." She started the car and reversed out of the parking space. "With you I can all the fun I want."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, I think you're flirting." He smirked when Judy looked at him. He didn't know where the confidence came from but it was there and was bubbling at the surface.

"And what if I am?" she asked, concentrating on the road.

"That's naughty." He sniggered. "You're married and you're flirty with someone who's not even twenty yet." He shook his head in a mocking way.

Judy slapped his leg playfully. "If I wasn't married what would you do?"

Hiro frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. You'd never return the feelings I have for you so I don't know."

"Would you ask me out?" she asked.

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know!" He sighed and leaned his head against the window. "Probably. What would you say?"

"Yes," she said. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"OK, I hope you're not going to divorce Mr Tate."

"Why?" Judy frowned into the night and saw Hiro shrug again out of the corner of her eye. "Don't worry, I'm not going to divorce him."

Judy pulled up outside the Granger dojo and waited for Hiro to get out. Just as Hiro was about to open the door he asked, "Was there a point to this conversation?"

"Not really, I just wanted to know the feeling you feel for me," she answered, not looking at him.

"I can tell you that they're strong." He paused. "Thanks for tonight. It was fun. See you tomorrow morning." He got out, closed the door and made his way inside.

"My feelings for you are strong too," she said.

- - - - -

Wow, that was corny. But I like this pairing and I like this fanfic. I'm quite proud of it :D

Anyway, please review!


End file.
